


Messed Up

by Emptynarration



Series: Twisted Minds AU [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Author turns into Host, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Chloroform, Choking, Dark, Dark Character, Dark is sort of an eldritch abomination, Drugs, Eldritch, Eye Trauma, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury, Just one usage of Chloroform really, Major Character Injury, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pain, Serious Injuries, Stabbing, Unconsciousness, Violence, ask to tag, everyone isn't how they normally are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Everyone messes up.Gets messed up.Edward wants to use Author for an "experiment".Author does not want that.Edward throws Author into an eldritch being (aka Dark).Author comes back out not as he was.





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> How Author turned into Host, in this AU

Edward had near perfected getting around silently. Truthfully, the Jims were the true masters of being silent, but he came close. His steps were as quiet as a cat walking, and that was honestly good enough for him most of the time.

Not that he really _needed_ to be silent now.

Everyone knew, once Author was focused on writing something, it took quite a bit to interrupt him. One would think it'd barely take anything, but seeing how the manor was near constantly filled with screams and/or laughter, it wasn't all that surprising that Author was now used to the noise and it took more to interrupt him.  
Shouting next to him usually was enough, while normal talking was usually _not_ enough. So really, there was no real reason for Edward to be especially silent walking up to him.

But, he still was, because being cautious is the most important part of all of this.

He had considered his options carefully. He could use something he had mixed up himself, but that was either lethal, or he hadn't tested it yet. Even though the egos couldn't die -thanks to Dark- it was... undesirable to have Author remember being killed accidentally. Not that he'd be much happier just being knocked out, but still.  
Chloroform was, of course, a classic. But, it takes 5 minutes breathing it in to _actually_ knock someone out, and that was far too long in this case. It could also cause some nasty stuff, which again, Edward didn't want Author to get totally pissed at him.  
Edward _had_ already discovered he had mixed something up that could pretty much destroy short-time memory, so he'd be safe with that. Surely.

Probably.

So, there was only one option left. It was good he was a doctor, so he knew how to actually do this “safely”. As safe as to not kill and to not cause lasting damage, at the very least.

Standing behind Author, he took one deep breath, before he wrapped his arm around Author's neck and chocked him. Author, of course, immediately reacted, dropping his pen to instead claw at Edward's arm, no breath getting into him or managing to leave him.  
Seeing how he couldn't get Edward's arm off, he reached for his bat. It was _just_ out of reach though, especially when Edward yanked him backwards, almost making his chair fall together with him. Unable to fight Edward properly, Author grabbed the next best thing to hurt. Which just so happened to be his pen, in this case. He rammed the pen with all he had into Edward's arm, causing the doctor to cry out in pain as it was enough to pierce through his flesh. Probably some hijinks from Author's writings.

Thankfully though, Edward didn't let go of Author's neck, and thus the writer passed out eventually.

Sighing heavily, Edward let go of the now limp man and pulled the pen out of his arm, dropping it onto the desk. He barely felt the pain, but it was still bothersome. He'd have to bandage that up later. But, it could wait until he was done with Author, it wasn't _that_ bad of a wound after all.  
He picked up Author, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and made his way out of the library to go to his little clinic. Usually, the egos were “peaceful” to each other. They didn't kill each other and they didn't plan each others murder all the time. That didn't mean it didn't happen sometimes, that one or the other... _wanted_ one of the others.  
Sometimes Bim wanted to nibble on the others. Sometimes the Googles wanted to experiment on the others. Sometimes Eric wanted to murder every single one of them. Sometimes Edward wanted to use one of them as test subject.

It is how it is, truly.

So, Edward carried his newest Test Subject to the clinic, because he may wanted to test some things on egos to know how they'd react. And Author was simply the easiest to get, as well as one of the most human still. It could've been Eric or Reynolds as well, technically, but since they usually stuck to each other and were both _very likely_ to murder someone should they hurt the other, Edward really didn't want to risk it. Author didn't really have any friends, so no one would come after Edward for taking him.

Once in the clinic, Edward dumped Author on the examination table and got to restrain the ego. Starting with his right wrist, then his middle, then the right leg. He was just walking around him in a circle, mostly because he always did it like this.  
The problem was now, though, that Author was waking up again. Edward looked up when Author groaned, fastening the second leg right now. It didn't take long at all for the Author to be filled with rage and the want to murder, and his free arm was quick to find the little rolling table with all the things Edward needed for his experiments.

“Fuck fuck fuck-!”, Edward was quick to realize, springing forward to push the table away. But it was too late, Author had already gotten ahold of the scalpel, and he used Edward's closeness to ram the scalpel into his side, making Edward hiss.  
Blood-lust filled the doctor, and he gripped Author's wrist before he could pull it away, and with the right movements and pressure, the doctor had dislocated the Author's shoulder, making him yelp. Edward used that to his advantage and grabbed the scalpel, and instead rammed it into Author's dislocated shoulder, leaning down over him with his fist around the weapon.

“Listen here, asshole.”, Edward growled, and Author's golden eyes snapped to Edward's. “If you don't fucking cooperate with me, I'll do _more_ than just dislocate your shoulder. Don't think a writer would like both his hands to be unusable, huh?”.  
Author glared at Edward, scoffing. “As if you'd dare, maniac.”, Author replied, voice low and almost like a growl himself. He may be half-restrained, but that didn't mean he'd let some psychopath do whatever he wanted with him.  
Not that he _wasn't_ a psychopath himself, but still. It's the thought that counts.  
Edward had the gal to _grin_ at Author, and he leaned back, ripping the scalpel out of his shoulder -just so Author couldn't grab it again- and grabbed his wrist again. With the right movements, he broke it, and Author screamed in pain, quickly biting it back and glaring at Edward.  
“Still think I'm joking?”, Edward asked with a grin, Author not replying this time around. Edward giggled, and walked around the table again, and grabbed Author's restrained wrist. Author glared at him, silently _daring_ him to do it.

With a wide grin, Edward's gaze on Author's, he broke his wrist.

Author screamed, tears gathering in his eyes from the pain, and Edward _laughed_. He kept twisting Author's wrist, just to hear the man below him make sounds of pain. He giggled, shaking his head and letting go of Author's wrist.  
Author took shaky breaths, stray tears dripping down his cheeks, though they were only because of pain. It was obvious, and Edward knew Author never cried. No one here seemed to ever cry, truly, at least not out of sadness. Well, Bing and Oliver used to cry, when they were still powered on. Not that they were often anymore, and Bing was out of tear-fluids.

“Now that you're not going to disobey me anymore....”, Edward hummed, rubbing his chin in mock-thinking.  
“Actually, nah. You destroyed my mood.”.  
Before Author could react, Edward was pressing a rag to his face covered in some liquid. He was rather certain what it was, and knew it'd take _minutes_ to work. Knowing Edward, it would probably be safe, though. Well, perhaps.  
Author couldn't fight Edward off, seeing how his free hand's wrist was fucking broken, so he let it happen, soon falling unconscious.

Edward took that opportunity to get Author back out of the restraints and pick him up again, uncaring about Author's wounds, and uncaring about his own. There was worse, and Edward was _pissed_ at Author for hurting him. And honestly, the douchebag needed to be taught a _lesson_. And Edward knew exactly what'd be best to do so.  
So, he carried Author through the manor and up to Dark's office. He giggled as he saw almost the whole hallway was monochrome, meaning that the entity must be pretty _agitated_. Perfect to disturb and make even _more_ angry. And Edward would achieve that very safely, without getting hurt himself but getting Author to.

He waited just long enough to feel Author waking up again.

Opening the door to the office, Edward didn't take more than a few seconds to throw Author into the light-swallowing darkness and slam the door closed, hoping that the manor would still stand after Dark was done with Author.  
For now, Edward went back to the clinic, with full intentions of taking care of his own wounds for the the time being. He didn't want the wounds to get any sort of serious after all, so he'd rather avoid them getting infected or something.

Author, on the other hand, wasn't having any sort of a good time.

He had quickly came back to himself when he was suddenly thrown from the brightly lit hallway into the all-consuming _darkness_. They called this Dark's office because that was what it had been _before_.

Before the time no one really remembered anymore.

Author groaned as he laid on his back, golden eyes _almost_ glowing in the darkness. It was an unnatural darkness, sucking out the light from every possible source and swallowing it. It was a pressing darkness, wrapping around the Author with pressure, like he was deeply underwater. It was a cold darkness, freezing, making the ego shiver and tremble. It was a deafening silent darkness, as if the darkness muffled every and all sounds that could be; it was so silent Author wasn't sure he could even hear his own breathing.  
It was a darkness only comparable with a black hole. It didn't seem like Author was laying on the ground in a normal room, but rather if he laid in the middle of space, every star and planet swallowed by the ever-hungry black hole he had found himself in. The darkness hurt, almost, tricking his brain into seeing movements that weren't there, only because his brain _thought_ there should be movement.

Author had never cared to think about _what_ Dark even was. One would've assumed he was one of them, a body with feelings and thoughts, speaking and moving. But, it appeared as if it were not so.  
Wilford must be lying to himself more than to the others with how he sees Dark.  
He cried out when there was pressure on his broken wrists, squeezing them painfully tight. Darkness seemed to wrap around him, lifting him off the ground, pulling at his limbs until he was screaming. It felt as if Dark was trying to tear his limbs off his body, just like an old ragdoll. Meant to be destroyed.

The air was cold, so cold Author was certain he would've been able to see each and every breath that left him as clear as day, if this were any normal room. The hair on his arms stood on their ends, skin covered in goosebumps. His whole body was trembling, from the cold, the pain coursing through him witch each and every movement of his, of Dark's.  
It was so _dense_ , like trying to breathe through water, filling the Author's lungs. Each breath was a struggle, a fight against his mind, telling it that it was fine to breathe even though it didn't feel like it should be at all. Like breathing in the smoke of a fire, burning all around him, but the flames _ice-cold_. Freezing his insides as well as his outsides, body-temperature dropping significantly.

Author cried out when he was flung against the wall, groaning as he landed painfully on his shoulder. He had no clue where up or down was, every bit of orientation was gone in this darkness. He would suppose he was on the ground, but who the fuck knew, really?  
He didn't get a lot of time to recover when the darkness wrapped around his ankles once more and dragged him back from the wall into the middle of the room, making Author grit his teeth. It fucking hurt being dragged over the ground.

Pressure, as if it were a person, crawled over him. It pinned his hands to the ground by the wrists, making Author hiss in pain. It hurt, and he certainly wasn't happy about it.

**".͠͡ǝ͏͘ɹǝ͡ɥ҉͠͡ ͜ǝıp ̶͢ʇ͏o҉̕u̶͜͏u҉ɐɔ ͘n͏͞o͝ʎ̶̢"̵**

Author's blood ran cold as the voice filled his head. His whole body froze, and he realized the pressure that was applied to him wasn't that big. He probably could've moved, if he tried.  
But he couldn't.  
He was frozen in place, fear wrapping around his heart as _laughter_ filled his head. It didn't sound like it came from _anywhere_. It was... as if it came from _inside his head_. He tried shaking it, not noticing as frantic mutters left his lips, terrified to the bone.  
It wasn't the tone the voice used. It probably wasn't even the fact that the voice came from inside his own mind. It was... as if the voice carried those feelings just with it. As if simply hearing this voice say _anything_ would cause his humanly brain to shut down and freak out.

The pressure on his limbs vanished, and Author still couldn't move.

He screamed as pain suddenly rain down on him, making his back arch off the ground as his body convulsed, as if pure electricity was send through his body. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, feeling like they would either explode at any second, or turn into a liquid goo. _Something_ dripped down his cheeks, Author didn't know nor care if it were tears or something else.

All he could feel was _pain_ , his brain shutting down.  
Everything burned, as if he were suddenly dropped out of the freezing cold and into lava, skin bristling as his ice-cold skin couldn't accustom to the heat quickly enough. It felt as if it blistered, popping open and blood running down his entire body, flesh sizzling and smoking, where ice melted into steam immediately.

He passed out.

Edward had gained a moment of clarity. It happened, sometimes. The fog of insanity lifted from his mind, and it crashed down on him what he had done just an hour ago. Immediately he _ran_ , sprinting through the hallways to get upstairs. He gasped when he saw the Author collapsed in the middle of the hallway, obviously unconscious, and _bleeding_.  
Dark seemed to have calmed down, having gotten to play with something, so Edward didn't hesitate to run to the unconscious ego and fall to his knees next to him. Turning him on his side, he winced at the wounds Edward himself had inflicted, but also saw the blood running down Author's cheeks. It obviously came from his eyes, so -preparing himself for the worst- he used his fingers to pry one of Author's eyes open.

Edward's eyes widened upon seeing the pure _black_ staring back at him. Where once had normal eyes resided, with the most brilliant gold, there was now nothing but a solid black colour. A shock of golden hair graced Author's hair now, and Edward was more than worried.  
Knowing he didn't have time to waste -who knew how long he had before madness took back over- he picked Author up. He had to fix it all, take care of his injuries and make sure Dark hadn't hurt him too badly. Carrying the ego in his arms bridal-style, he hurried back to the clinic.

Once there, he deposited Author onto a bed. It didn't _look_ like there were any more wounds, though who knew what... strange powers Dark possessed. Author may have experienced more wounds which simply didn't show, or perhaps had been “healed” by Dark to not look like he was injured anymore.  
All Edward so far knew was, that Author's eyes had changed somehow, and were bleeding. And the wounds Edward himself had inflicted upon Author needed to be taken care of. Everything else, he would probably have to wait for the ego to wake up again and tell him what was wrong.

He just hoped, that even in his own madness, he'd find it in himself to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please.  
> Request something for this AU if you want smth please.  
> Thank!!


End file.
